


The Librarians: Calling Out For You

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Basically it's a painful fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e09 And the Fatal Separation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: Post 3x09. Eve finds Flynn in the Annex in the middle of the night mourning. Canon character death. Evlynn. One-shot.





	The Librarians: Calling Out For You

**Calling Out For You**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Eve watched in heartbreak from afar. After everything that had happened that day, sleep seemed to have evaded her, leading to her post-midnight drive. It seemed that she wasn't the only one awake in the middle of night.

The main room was dark, save for a light above the magical mirror they had all watched Charlene disappear into. Flynn looked so small crumpled on the floor in front of the mirror. His hands held onto the glass, as if trying to climb into it to pull her out. Loud sobs echoed through the empty Annex, cutting through the cold, silent air.

Slowly, she approached him. Kneeling beside him, she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him close to her. "I'm so sorry, Flynn," she whispered.

"She was supposed to outlive me," he sobbed. "Both of them were! It's not fair."

"It never is." Eve stroked his head gently as he cried into her chest.

"She didn't even have to do this," he cried. "She should have given us more time!"

"This was her choice, Flynn," Eve said rationally. She knew he was irrational at the moment, but she didn't want to lie to him. No, she could never lie to him. "She knew she was going to be a target for Apep if she was still here. She made her choice. Her life, for the world's."

"I know, but- but-" Flynn bit his tongue and buried his face into her chest, his hands gripping onto her arms.

Eve winced a little at how tightly he was holding her, but let it go. "But it sucks," she finished for him. "I know."

Flynn nodded and let himself be rocked in her arms. Eve felt his grip gradually loosen. Looking down, she realised he had fallen asleep. Sighing, she gently put him onto the ground and arranged him into a more comfortable position. Grabbing a few pillows and a blanket from the storage room, she placed them under his head and covered him with the blanket. 

She sat down beside him, stroking his head like a child. It had been a long and emotionally tiring day for both of them. Flynn and Charlene. Her and Rockwell.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "It just sucks."

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: This fic had been sitting in my fic graveyard for a stupidly long time (ever since 3x09 actually) and since I dug it out today, I decided to finish it. Slightly OOC and whatever, but yeah. Also, I don't know why it's titled like that. I might have had a different idea a while back and it never happened? Maybe, hahaha.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed (?) it! Tell me what you think about it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
